conséquence d'une nuit
by bellaedwardrencontre
Summary: ella, bourrée, va coucher avec un inconnu. Elle va tomber enceinte. Que va- t-il se passer lorsqu'elle va découvrir qui est le nouveau ? Je suis nul pour les résumé le mieu c'est de venir voir
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPITRE UN**_

je m'appelle Bella Swan , j'ai 18 ans . Ma meilleur amie Rosalie hale fête c'est 21 aujourd'hui c'est pourquoi je me retrouve a cette soirée avec pas qu'un verre dans le nez mais plusieurs .

**_Bella tu viens dansée ?_**

Je marche donc vers Rosalie malheureusement je trébuche et me retrouve dans les bras d'un garçons brun/roux et avec des yeux vert

**_Merci de me rattrapé mais t qui toi ?_**

******_C'est un plaisir je suis Edward Cullen et toi ?_**

**_Je parle pas au gens que et je connais pas et edword coullins je connais pas _**

Et je parti rejoindre Rosalie qui embrasse son petit copain . Arrivée a leur cotés , je cris a Rosalie ( qui est d'ailleurs toujours entrain d'embrassée Emmett ( son petit copain )

_**JE SUIS LAAAAAAA !**_

Elle surcote se qui me fait rire

**_T'as pas autre choses a faire que de me gueulé dessus alors que j'embrasse Emmett ? _**

**_Nope je vois pas_**

**_Et pourquoi pas aller voir le gas qui ta retenu alors que tu tombée et le remercié a ta façon ? _**

**_Oui ta raison !_**

Et je partis sans plus de blabla

Arrivée devant le beau gosse de tout a l'heure ( et oui il faut l'avouer il est beau gosse ) je l'embrasse en caressante la boss de son pantalon .Au début il fut surpris mais il se repris vite et répond a mon baisée avec arder .Malheureusement il nous fut reprendre notre souffle . Il me bris le bras et on partis en direction des toilettes .

Arriver au toilette, il vérifie que personne n'est dedans et ferme la porte à clé et se tourne enfin pour moi

_**Bon maintenant on fais quoi** **?**_ Me demandait-il avec un sourire coquin

Je lui répondis en l'embrassant . Je vous fait pas de dessin pour imaginée ce qui s'est passée ensuite .

Le lendemain 

**_je me réveille sur le canapés de Rosalie , les seuls souvenir qu'il me resta de la soirée et la marque dans mon coup et une photo de lui et moi . Mes souvenir personnelle je n'en est pas . Je commence a me levée quand j'entends un gémissement , je me fiche sur place . J'y crois pas Rosalie était entrain de … avec Emmett que faire ? Bon je c'est _**

_**Vos gueule moi j'ésai de dormir au contraire de vous** _! criais-je crier arrivée devant la porte d'où venez le bruit et je resplendi prendre mon déjeuner je mis la machine en route quand j'entends une porte se claqué et Emmett arrivée

_**exuse-moi bon a plus** ! _Me dit-il en partant vers dehors puis Rosalie arriva devant moi

**_salut, je suis désolée pour toute a l'heure .je lui avez bien dit que tu te réveillerait mais non monsieur .._**

**_C'est pas grave c'est pas là peine de me dire ça sa me regarde pas bon tu veux du café ?_**

**_Oui sil-te-plait !je veux bien _**

Je lui servi du café puis lui posé la question que j'avais sur le bout de la langue depuis que Emmett était parti tout en buvant mon café et en mangeant un croisant

**_Pourquoi il est partis ?_**

**_Car sa ne lui aller pas de s'arrêter alors que ..._**

**_non je veux pas avoir cette image jusqu'à la fin des temps épargne moi sa par pitié _**

**_ok _**

1 semaine plus tard

_**Rosalie , j'ai mes règle de 4 jours de retard qu'est ce que je fait ?** Demandai-je effrayé alors que je dormais chez elle _

**_Je c'est pas moi _**

je commancais a pleurai

**_et si j je suis en enceinte ?_**

**_Bon calme toi , si tu veux je peux aller te chercher un teste de grossesse _**

_**oui merci je t'adore ! Lui dis-je en lui fessant une accolade **_

elle sorti et moi je parti a la douche

Quand je sorti de la douche , Rosalie m'attendais

**_Bon fait le teste aller _**

_je fis le teste une fois fait je parti voir Rosalie au salon en attendant le résultat elle le pris et au bout 4 minutes elle le regarda _

**_alors ? _**

**_Il est …_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2 **_

_**Bon fait le teste aller **_

_**je fis le teste une fois fait je parti voir Rosalie au salon en attendant le résultat elle le pris et au bout 4 minutes elle le regarda **_

_**alors ? **_

_**Il est …**_

_**il est positif ! Une fois qu'elle eu prononcée c'est mots , mon monde s'effondra **_

_**Que faire , ?je ne c'est même pas qui est le père. Et puis je n 'est que 20 ans , je suis pas prête a avoir un gosse**_

_**Il te reste toujours une solution **_

_**Laquelle ? **_

_**Avorté**_

_**Non c'est hors de question je ne tuerais pas mon enfant quoi qui se passe compris ! **Dis-je en m'énervant _

_**c'est bon bella c'est toi qui décide ok ? **_

_**Au fait tu parle toujours pas a Emmett ? **_

_**Si on c'est réconcilier en finissant ce qu'on avait commencé il y a 1 semaine **_

_**A bon quand ? **_

_**Hier matin un peu avent que tu arrive **_

_**Bon on, se fait un film ? **_

_**Oui on regarde quoi ?**_

_**remember me **_

_**ok**_

_Elle mis le film et on le regarda puis environ 20 minutes avant la fin, Emmett arriva par derrière et nous fis peur . Emmett lui était mort de rire ._

_**Sa va les fille vous avez pas eu trop peur**_

_**Ta gueule Emmett ! Dis-je encore un peu en colère a l'annonce de ma grossesse **_

_**Rosalie pourquoi elle me regarde avec des yeux noir ?**_

_**Elle est énervée car Elle est en**_

_**ROSALIE HALE SI TU LE DIS NOTRE AMITIER EST FINI A JAMIS !**_

_**Bon accord désolé Emmett **_

_Emmett fis une moue à Rosalie , elle s'avance pour l'embrassé mais il tourna la tête au dernier moment et dis :_

_**Pas avant que je sache se qui se passe **_

_**Alors tu devra attendre plusieurs mois désolé **_

_Emmett écarquilla les yeux _

_**Si tu veux pas m'embrassé tu dégage de chez moi **_

_**Mais c'est aussi chez moi et tu le c'est très bien **_

_**Ben tu vas dormir chez t'es parent comme tu as si bien su le faire il y a une semaine **_

_**Mais **_

_Rosalie le poussa dehors et ferma la porte a clef ( sans oublié de prendre le double d'Emmett ) . Emmett commença a crier de derrière la porte _

_**Rosalie ma puce ouvre moi **_

_**Tu rêve et au faite se que j'avais prévu pour ce soir et dons tu m'avait parler hier tu peux te le mettre ou je pense **_

_moi je rigolé en avoir mal au ventre _

_**Et toi bella arrête de rigolé ou je te raconte comment c'est passé hier soir **_

_**je , je peux p pas**_

_**Bon comme tu veux, Quand il est arrivée je lui est sautée dessus et on c'est embrassée pendant un moment puis j'ai commençais a déboutonnée sa chemise **_

_**C'est bon c'est bon je veux pas savoir **_

_1 semaine après _

_Rosalie m'attendais devant la fac sur sa décapotable rouge avec Emmett qui la regardé avec des yeux de chien battu .Ils ne m'avait pas entendu arrivée _

_**Rose mon amour , je peut rentrée c'est horrible avec mes parent pas que je les aime pas tout au contraire mais se levée a 6 h pour commençais a 8 c'est horrible .sil-te-plait laisse moi rentré **_

_**Dacord car je suis gentille mais je t'avertir plus jamais tu recommence ou se sera pire compris **_

_**Oui oui je t'adore **_

_Et il s'embrasserent devant moi ( qui d'ailleur était horrifié ) . _

_**Vous avez fini il faut aller en cours**_

_**on arrive vas devant me dit Rose **_

_Je parti devant , arrivée dans ma sallle ( en biologie ) je parti dire bonjour a Jessica une bonne amie , puis on commença à parler quand Rosalie arriva avec Emmett_

_**Hey bella sa va ? **Me demanda emmett ce qui bien sur me fis rire ( se qui prouvais qu'il ne m'avait pas écoutait toute a l'heure_

_**Pourquoi tu rigole ? **Sans que je puisse répondre la sonnerie sonna et je parti m'assoir a mon bureau au premier rang. Le prof nous dis qu'un nouvel élève arrivé , quand je levé les yeux je crus tombée dans les pommes ._


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPITRE 3**__**  
><strong>__Je parti m'assoir a mon bureau au premier rang. Le prof nous dis qu'un nouvel élève arrivé , quand je levé les yeux je crus tombée dans les pommes ._  
>Je tombi donc de ma chaise se qui fit rire toute la classe ! Et le nouvel élève ainsi que le prof se retournèrent<em><strong><br>**__**Isabella que vous arrive-t-il ?**__**  
><strong>__**Je je me sens pas bien puis-je aller a l'infirmerie sil-vous-plait ?**__**  
><strong>__**Bien sur ! Tien Edward accompagnée la sa vous fera découvrir le lycée !**__**  
><strong>__**Bien sur !**__**  
><strong>_Et nous sortimes de la classe moi je marchais vite espérant de pas êtres obligée de lui parler_**  
><strong>__** Moi c'est Edward cullen**__**  
>J<strong>__**e sais**__**  
><strong>_Il me regarda bizzarement puis se stoppa devant moi tout en continuant de me fixait_**  
><strong>__**Un problème ? Lui demandais-je froidement .**__**  
><strong>__**On se connait , mais d'ou je c'est pas**__**  
><strong>__**Désolée mais non je vois pas**__**  
><strong>_puis je continuer mon chemin .Il me suivait toujours , en passant devant j'eu une nosée je courue donc dans les toilettes vomir . Je sentie une personne me tenir les cheveux .une fois fini je me relevée et parti me rincée le bouche_**  
><strong>__**Sa va Isabella ?**__**  
><strong>__**Oui sa va et sil-te-plait appelle moi bella j'aime pas isabella**__**  
><strong>__**Daccord**__**  
><strong>_Et je repartie en direction de l'infirmerie même si je sais que je vomie car je suis enceinte . Mais si je veus rentrer c'est surtout pour pas le voir avant d'être prète à lui dire que j'avais un bébé de lui et que je décidais de le gardait .C'était avec toujours le silence que l'on attend finalement l'infirmerie_**  
><strong>__**Bon ben s'est bon tu peut retourner en classe et dire au prof que je suis arrivée sans dégad**__**  
><strong>__**Oui je vais le faire mais avant je voudrais savoir si tu rentre chez toi ou si tu pense revenir en cour tout a l'heure ! Bien sur juste pour prévenir les prof car a se que j'ai compris on a tous les cours ensemble**__**  
><strong>__**Oui j'avait compris et je pense rentrée chez moi je suis fatiguée**__**  
><strong>__**Bon a plus alors**__**  
><strong>__**a plus**__**  
><strong>_Et je commencais a rentrer dans l'infirmerie mais m'intercepta_**  
><strong>__**Bella !**__**  
><strong>_je me retounée_**  
><strong>__**Oui ?**__**  
><strong>__**Je suis heureux de faire ta connaisssance**__**  
><strong>_Je ne répondu pas . Je n'allais tout ne même pas lui sire que se n'estait pas réciproque .Je rentrée donc dans l'infirmerie ._**  
><strong>__**Bonjour, mademoiselle Swan que vous arrivet-il ?**__**  
><strong>__**Bonjour , je me sent pas bien ! Et j'ai vomie .Je voudrai rentrée chez moi si c'est possible !**__**  
><strong>__**Bien sur , atttendez je vous fait un mot vu que je ne pense pas que vos parent puisse venir vous chercher**__**  
><strong>__**oui en aifait ils sont a miami donc ils ne peuvent pas !**__**  
><strong>_Elle se tourna et remplis plusieur papier qui j'imagine devaint être mon dossier médical ( scolaire )  
>Je la remercie et sort de l'établissement .<br>Une fois arrivez chez moi je me calle dans mon canapé et regarde le télé .  
>Vers midi je décide d'appeler rose<em><strong><br>**__**Allo ?**__**  
><strong>__**Rose c'est moi je suis telement désolé je me sentais pas bien donc je suis rentré**__**  
><strong>__**C'est pas grave je comprend .**__**  
><strong>__**Bon alors a demain on se voit a la caft'**__**  
><strong>__**Oui a demain .**__**  
><strong>_Vers 14h30 je part prendre un bain mais c'était sans compter Rosalie qui décide d'arrivée juste a ce moment là . On a parler de tout et surtout longuement de moi , d'Edward et du bébé .Toute les deux nous avons passait un accord . Elle me laisse 2 semaines pour le lui dire . Si sa prend plus de temps c'est elle qui ira lui dire .Vers 16h Elle part .A peine a t-elle eu franchis le seil de la port et après que j'ai refermée la porte mon téléphone sonne ._**  
><strong>__**Allo ?**__**  
><strong>__** Bella c'est moi Edward **__**  
><strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

_**chapitre 4**_

__Vers 14h30 je part prendre un bain mais c'était sans compter Rosalie qui décide d'arrivée juste a ce moment là je décide donc ne me mètre allaise . On a parler de tout et surtout longuement de moi , d'Edward et du bébé .Toute les deux on'a pasait un accord . Elle me laisse 2 semaines pour le lui dire . Si sa prend plus de temps c'est elle qui ira lui dire .Vers 16h Elle part .A peine a t-elle eu franchis le seil de la portE et aprés que j'eu refermée la porte mon téléphone sonne .__

___**_Allo ?_**_

_**_Bella c'est moi Edward _**_

_**_Comment t'a eu mon numéro ?_**_

_**_Euh …_**_

_**_Alors ?_**_

_**_Ben c'est compliquée et beaucoup trop long a expliqué_**_

_**_Bon tu veut quoi alors ? Car je parri que si tu appelle c'est pas pour me me dire sa je pari !_**_

_**_Oui ! Si je t'appelle c'est pour te donnée les devoir pour demain et pour savoir sa tu viens_**_

_**_Je peut passé chez toi se serai beaucoup plus simple ?_**_

_Je n'avais pas eu le temps de répondre car la porte sonnais et dailleur il avais racrochais . J'allais ouvrir et quel ne fut pas la surprise de le trouvais aus pied de ma porte .Il avait d'aiileur un sourire en coin a en faire tombée les anges ._

_**_re je suis là désolée de pas t'avoir laissé répondre mas je trouvais que sa servé a rienh_**_

_**_TU TE FOU DE MA GUEULE C'EST SA_**_

_**_ Mais non t'énerve pas je voulais juste de donnée les devoir comme mon demandé les profs_**_

_**_Bon entre alors et fait comme chez toi_**_

_****__Il entre et me suit jusqu'au salon ou on s'installent sur le canapé .Il sort de son sac une pochette ( certainement avec les cours dedans ) et me la tend._

_**_Tien c'est les cours que j'est pris en double_**_

_**_Merci .Il me tend la pochet mais en la prenant je ressenti un frisson me parcourir tout le corps ._**_

_**_Aufaite commant tu a eu mon numéro de téléphone ?_**_

_**_Tu c'est vraiment pas ?_**_

_**_Non je vois pas , je me siouvient pas de te l'avoir donné_**_

_**_Tu me la donnée mais pas aujourd'hui t'est sur tu te rappele de rien ?_**_

_****__Je fis s'enblent de réfléchir car oui je voillé ou il voulaient en venir je me m'en rapellait de puis le matin même ou il avait etait présentait en classe ._

_**_On c'est rencontré a une soiré il y a plusieur semaine , si je me rappellent bien c'était l'anniversaire de Rosalie qui est ta meilleur amie et tu te senté trahi car elle était avec son copainet que sa tallait pas !_**_

_****__Et voilà se que je redouté le plus arrive , comment me sortir de cette situation ?Il fas falloir lui dire que oui je c'est qui c'est , que oui je me rappelent et que j'ai meme couché avec lui et enfin que je suis enceinte mais comment je vais m'en sortir je suis fichu .Puis soudain mon téléphone sonne sauvée par le gong ou plutôt a locurense par le téléphone .Je me lève en vitesse mais retombe aussitôt , ce qui fait bien rire edward .Je me retounait et lui t*rait la langue puis me retounée et partie répondre_

_**_Allo ?_**_

_**_Bella c'est rosalie j'ai oublié mon sac tu peut me le ramenée demain sil te plait ?_**_

_**_Oui bein sur y a pas de souci_**_

_**_Merci je t'adore bye_**_

_**_bye moi aussi je t'adore_**_

_****__Je raccroché .Edward se leva et ùe dit_

_**_Alors tu rapèlent vraiment pas ? Bon tant pis !_**_

_**_Si je me soivient de qui tu est mais de pratiquement rien je c'est juste que j'ai couché avec toi et même si tuu veut savoir je me rappelait ni de ton nom ni meme de comment tu était avant que je te vois en cour c'est dailleu rpour sa que je me suis senti mal tout d'un coup_**_

_**_Euh je c'est pas quoi te dire .Si tu veut on pourrais faire comme si cette soirée n'avait jamais excisté et devenir amis ques-ce-que tu en dis ?_**_

_**_C'est une excellente idée ._**_

_**_Et si on allait prendre un café entre ami ?_**_

_**_Oui je monte me changée tu mattend là j'arrive_**_

_****__et je montais je n'en revenait pas de la discution que l'on venait d'avoir .Il fafalloir que je lui disent que je suis enceinte avant que sa se voit .Mais j'ai vraiment envi de devenir amie avec lui et j'ai peur que sa gache tout . Bon en attendent je vais me changée et je pensa qu'il fas falloir qu'on est une discution mais pas maintenant de toute fason j'ai encore 2 semaine pour lui dire .je me change , je met un jean et un top blanc .Une fois redescendu on y vas le voyage se fiat en silence .Une fois arrivée on parle de tout et de rien .Puis il me raconte une blmague se qui me fait rire et c'est a se moment là que Rosalie arrive_

_****__**Et salut vous deux**_

**S_alut rose_**

**_A c'est toi rosalie , en tout cas merci j'ai rencontré une bonne mai grace a toi_**

**_Edward , on avait dis qu'on parler plus de cette soirée tu te rappelle ?_**

**_Tu lui a dis c'est trop cool_**

**_Dis quoi ? Demanda edward_**

**_Ben qu'elle est enceinte _ **


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPITRE 5**_

_____Et salut vous deux__

_****__Salut rose__

_****__A c'est toi Rosalie , en tout cas merci j'ai rencontré une bonne ami grâce a toi__

_****__Edward , on avait dis qu'on parler plus de cette soirée tu te rappelle ?__

_****__Tu lui a dis c'est trop cool__

_****__Dis quoii? Demanda Edward __

_****__Ben qu'elle est enceinte __

Le visage d'Edward se décomposa .Puis un sourire apparut sur son visage .Et il se mit a rire .

_**_J'ai bien fallut y croire .C'est une bonne blague .C'est une blague pas vrai ?**_

En entendant pas de réponse de ma part il se tourna vers moi , j'avais d'ailleurs la tête baissé

__**Je t'en supplie dis moi que c'est une blague ! Non c'est pas possible!Bon est qui est le père alors**_ ?

Rosalie qui était abasourdie se tourna vers moi , ne répond pas a la question .Elle préfère me prendre dans ces bras au bout de 10 minute je lève la tête et remarque que Edward pleur

_**_pourquoi ...tu ...pleur ? Lui demandais-je **_

Il ne répondis pas et se leva

_**_Au revoir bella , Rosalie **_

_**_Non Edward **_

Et il partie .Se qui me fait pleuré et si il refusé le bébé , et si il me forcé a avorté .Comment je vais faire car il est hors de question que j'avorte , mais je ne c'est pas si je serait capable de devenir mère

_**_Viens bella on vas rentré **_

On rentre , sur le chemin il y a un silence , une fois arrivé devant chez moi Rosalie commence a parlé :

_**_Bella , je suis désolé je pensait qu'il était au courant, que tu lui avait dis !Je suis vraiment dé**_

_**_NON ROSALIE JE VEUT PLUS TE PARLER **_

Et sans un regard pour elle je parti chez moi . Une fois dedans j'éteignis mon portable m'enfermai a clé et parti au lit pour pleuré , j'ai pleurée une bonne partie de la nuit , je n'arrivai pas a m'endormir .Une fois endormi je fis un mauvais rêve ou Edward je forcée a avortée . Le lendemain je me réveil a 6 h donc je reste au lit a imaginée tout type de scénario , de comment vas réagir Edward en me voilant , de se que je vais lui dire …Je me levait et me préparer , une fois arrivée devant la fac , Rosalie s'est approcher pour me parler mais moi j'ai fait comme si je la connaissait pas et est parti en cour une fois arrivée dans la salle , Edward arriva également .Il est venu s'assoie a coté de moi

_**_Bonjour **_

_**_Bonjour , je suis désolé pour hier mais il fallait que je fasse le point sur ce que je venez d'apprendre tu comprend ?**_

_**_Oui je comprend mais sil te plaît si tu le veut pas me force pas a avorté , je ne pourrais pas et **_

_**_Non jamais je ne pourrais , je veut bien si tu le souhaite faire partie de sa vie mais si tu veut je comprendrait **_

_**_C'est vraie tu m'en veut pas et tu accepte de faire partie de sa vie ?**_

_**_Bien sur que j'accepte .Et comment veut tu que je tend veuille se n'est pas de ta faute **_

_**_Merci merci **_

_**_Hier soir j'ai essaie de t'appelait mes tu ne répondais pas **_

_**_J'avais éteins mon portable après m'être disputée avec Rose**_

_**_J'espère que tu t'est pas disputée avec elle a cause de moi **_

Je ne répondis pas , il est vraie que c'est pas vraiment de sa faute mais je n'aurais peut-être pas aussi mal réagis si il était pas partie .je ne c'est vraiment pas quoi répondre je ne vais pas répondre que oui mais je peut pas non plus lui dire non .Bon je vais lui dire non c'est désidée .Je fis un sourire forcée en le regardant et lui répondis :

_**_Non bien sur que non t'y est pour rien **_

_**_Je suis...**_

Une fille , toute petite ( on aurait dis un lutin ) entra dans la classe quand elle nous vu elle souris s'approcha

_**_Salut Edward , bella **_

_**_Alice sa va ? Répondis Edward , au faite bella je te présente alice ma sœur jumelle **_

Je n'eu pas le temps de répondre ou même de faire un geste qu'elle me pris dans ses bras .

_**_Bella depuis que j'entend parler de toi , je suis trop content(e de enfin te rencontré , Je suis sur qu'on vas devenir de très bonne amie . Tien sa ta dis de venir faire du shopping ensemble ce week-end !Ou bien tu fait qu'elle que chose ce week-end se serait vraiment dommage car j'ai plein d'idée de magasin que l'on, pourrais faire ensemble .**_

_**_wow calme toi . Je suis vraiment mais non je ne viendrait pas faire du shopping avec toi**_

_**_mais pourquoi ?**_

_**_JE DETESTE LE SHOOPING **_

_**_Mais le shopping c'est la meilleur chose qui existe et puis en plus …**_

Je n'écoutait plus son récit et reporté mon regard sur le prof qui venait d'arriver , qui d'ailleurs fit taire alice . 5 Minutes après une personne toqua a la porte , c'était Jasper le frère de Rosalie , quand il me vit il fit un sourire triste mais se qui m'étonna c'est le sourire qu'il fit a alice c'était un sourire rayonnant . Une fois les court de la matinée fini , je me dirigait vers la cantine quand Edward me dis qu'il voulait me parler . Je le suivi de hors , une fois la bas il me dis de me baissé et de surtout pas parler , une fois baissé je me retrouvée cachée derrière une voiture ( car on était sur le parking ) . Au bout de 5 minutes a attendre j'entendis alice qui parler avec Jasper , jasper?Mais pourquoi elle lui parlais ? Je ne comprenais pas se qui disait , puis j'entendi Alice commencais un monologue sur je ne c'est quel sujet puis d'un coup plus rien , je décaller pour voir se qui se passait .Quel ne fut pas ma surprise de voir jasper et alice s'embrassait .Le choc fut-elle que je tombait et me etrouvée couché sur Edward avec ses lèvre a a peine quelque centimètre des mienne .Sans que je compène se qui se passait , edward avait franchi les dernier centimètre qu'il y avait entre nos lèvre .


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

__.**Sans que je comprene se qui se passait , Edward avait franchi les dernier centimètre qu'il y avait entre nos lèvres . la baissé fut fougue jusqu'a quon enttende **__  
><strong><em><br>___O mon dieu !_**

On se retourna et apersu alice, jasper et emmett ! Oh non pas lui , j'ai pas fini d'en entendre parler .Mais tant pis , c'est vrai quoi Edward embrasse telement bien , j'aurais bien continuera aleer plus loin?non mais qu'est de que je raconte moi ...Un raclement sortie de la bouche dEdward se qui me fit sortir de mes pensé

**_Tu pourrais te levée sil te plait bella**

A cette phrase Emmette éclatat de rire comme a son habitude .Je me redraissait et baissé le tete embarrasé , je devais être toute rouge . Au rusement la sonnerie pour reprendre les cours sonna , je partie donc en courant prèsque jusqu'à ma classe . Le cour se passa normalement , une fois fini , Je m'apprétait a partir quand une main me retient , je me retourne et tombe sur edward ,

**_Je suis désolé pour tout haleur je n'aurai pas du !**

**_C'est pas grave on fait comme si c'était pas arriver ok ?**

**_Ok a demain**

et il me fit la bisse , je rentra dans ma voiture .Pourquoi je lui avait dis sa ? Non je voulais pas faire comme si rien ne c'était passer et loin de la !Une fois arrivé devant chez moi , Je vis Rosalie assise devant chez moi . Je me garrais et sortait elle était là devant moi , Sans plus de cérémonie je couru vers elle et l'anlaça .Qu'est ce qu'elle m'avait manquée meme si sa fesait pas longtemp que je l'avait pas vu . Elle répondit a mon étrainte .

**_Tu ma manquée bella**

**_Toi aussi ma rose , si tu savait a quelle point**

On rentra dedant on parla pendant plusieur heures de tout et de rien , efin surtout de rien .Puis je lui raconta se qui c'était passé avec Edward , je lui dit mais sentiment pour lui , qui était bien plus qu'une simple amitié meme si je n'était pas sur de l'aimer , ensuite je lui expliqua a quel point j'aimais l'enbrassait ( Edward pas Rosalie ) . Elle m'expliqua qu'elle resentait la meme chose avec Emmett. Et qu'elle pensait que j'étais amoureuse d'Edward je savais que oui mais je disais non a tout le monde peut-etre a cause de mon dernier èchec , Il s'appelaint jacob , on a passaint 2 ans ensemble jusqu'à qu'un jour je le retrouve dans le lit d'une amie (leah ) , je lui ait pardonnait mais 1 mois plus tard , il ma invitée a aller faire une balade en foret et il ma larguée . Depuis je ne suis sortie avec personne .Sans que je m'en apersoivent des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues

**_ Bella , pourquoi tu pleur ? Me demanda Rosalie**

**_Rien , je repensait juste a Jacob**

**_Allé bella il fraut que tu passe par dessus**

Sans qu'elle ne répond on entendis sonnait à la porte .j'essuiait mes larmes et alla était devant la porte , je lui sauta dans les bras .

**_ Edward , je veut pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passait .**

**_Moi non plus , ma belle .**

Et il m'embrassa se fut tout aussi magique que sur le parking mais cette fois je voulu plus alors je passa ma langue dans sa bouche .Mais on fut interrompu part un cris , je me retourna et trouva Rosalie qui nous regarder ,elle me dis qu'elle devez y aller .Elle me dit a l'oreille » je veut tout les détails » une fois qu'elle fut partie , Edward et moi on passa la soirée à s'embrassait jusqu'à dix heure où il dut partir pour ne pas croisée mon père qui allait rentrait . quand il rentra on mangea et je partie me couchait , je m'endormie le coeur léger .mais avec une question comment sa se passera demain ?  
>A7h mon réveil sonna, je meleva et me prépara . Puis je déjeuné , quand j'eu fini je pris mes affaire et sortie. Que ne fus pas ma surprise de trouvé Edward devant chez moi .Il était adossait a sa belle volvo et avait un sourire en coin , je dirigeais donc vers lui en hésitant tout de même .Une fois arrivé sa hauteur , il se pencha et m'embrassa . Puis me fis entré dans la voiture en me tenant le portière tel un jeune homme bien élevé . Il partie s'assoir coté conducteur . Le trajet se passa en silence avec juste un fond de musique . Arrivé sur le parking il sortie et vien me tenir la portière . Et m'embrassa , devant les regards de tout les élèves .<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 2  
><em>_Bon fait le teste aller<em>  
><em>je fis le test une fois fait je partis voir Rosalie au salon en attendant le résultat elle le prit et au bout 4 minutes elle le regarda<em>

__alors ?_

__il est_ positif ! Une fois qu'elle eu prononcée ces mots, mon monde s'effondra

_Que faire, ?je ne sais même pas qui est le père. Et puis je n'ai que 20 ans, je ne suis pas prête à avoir un gosse

_Il te reste toujours une solution

_Laquelle ?

_Avorté

_Non c'est hors de question je ne tuerais pas mon enfant quoi qui se passe compris ! Dis-je en m'énervant

_c'est bon bella c'est toi qui décides ok ?

_Au fait tu parles toujours pas à Emmett .

_Si on sait réconcilier en finissant ce qu'on avait commencé il y a 1 semaine

_À bon quand ?

_Hier matin un peu avant que tu arrives

_Bon ont, se fait un film ?

_Oui on regarde quoi .

_remember me

_ok

Elle mit le film et on le regarda puis environ 20 minutes avant la fin, Emmett arriva par-derrière et nous fis peur . Emmett lui était mort de rire .

_Ça va les filles vous n'avez pas eu trop peur

_Ta gueule Emmett ! Dis-je encore un peu en colère à l'annonce de ma grossesse

_Rosalie pourquoi elle me regarde avec des yeux noirs ?

_Elle est énervée car Elle est en

_ROSALIE HALE SI TU LE DIS NOTRE AMITIER EST FINI A JAMIS !

_Bon accord désolé Emmett

Emmett fit une moue à Rosalie, elle s'avance pour l'embrassé mais il tourna la tête au dernier moment et dis :

_pas avant que je sache ce qui se passe

_Alors tu devras attendre plusieurs mois désolés

Emmett écarquilla les yeux

_Si tu veux pas m'embrasser tu dégages de chez moi

_Mais c'est aussi chez moi et tu le sais très bien

_Ben tu vas dormir chez tu'es parent comme tu aies si bien su le faire il y a une semaine

_Mais

Rosalie le poussa dehors et ferma la porte à clef ( sans oublier de prendre le double d'Emmett) . Emmett commença à crier de derrière la porte

_Rosalie ma puce ouvre-moi

_Tu rêves et au faite ce que j'avais prévu pour ce soir et dons tu m'avaisparlé hier tu peux te le mettre ou je pense

moi je rigole en avoir mal au ventre

_Et toi bella arrête de rigoler ou je te raconte comment c'est passé hier soir

_Je, je peux p pas

_Bon comme tu veux, quand il est arrivée je lui ai sautée dessus et ons'est embrassée pendant un moment puis j'ai commencé à déboutonner sa chemise

_C'est bon je veux pas savoir

1 semaine après

Rosalie m'attendait devant la fac sur sa décapotable rouge avec Emmett qui l'a regardé avec des yeux de chien battu .Il ne m'avait pas entendu arrivé

_Rose mon amour, je peux rentrer c'est horrible avec mes parents pas que je les aime pas tout au contraire mais se lever à 6 h pour commençais à 8 c'est horrible .sil te plaît laisse -moi rentré

_Dacord car je suis gentille mais je t'avertir plus jamais tu recommence ou se serai pire compris

_Oui oui je t'adore

Et ils s'embrassèrent devant moi ( qui d'ailleurs était horrifié) .

_Vous avez fini il faut aller en cours

_on arrive vas devant me dit Rose

Je partis devant, arrivée dans ma salle ( en biologie) je partis dire bonjour à Jessica une bonne amie , puis on commença à parler quand Rosalie arriva avec Emmett.

_Hey bella ça va . Me demanda emmett ce qui bien sûr me fit rire ( cequi prouvait qu'il ne m'avait pas écoutait tout a l'heure

_Pourquoi tu rigoles ? Sans que je puisse répondre la sonnerie sonna et je partis m'assoir à mon bureau au premier rang. Le prof nous dis qu'un nouvel élève arrivé, quand je levais les yeux je crus tombée dans les pommes .


End file.
